The present invention relates to an evaluation method of assembly sequences, and more particularly, to an evaluation method of assembly sequences by which an assembly process is reduced to the utmost in order to be performed efficiently.
The assembly process is a production process generally performed in the latter stages of production. Also, unlike other production processes which have been highly automated, the assembly process still requires many manual operations which cannot be easily automated. Accordingly, much research into the generation, evaluation and selection of assembly sequences aiming to facilitate the assembly process is being conducted worldwide, in order to reduce manpower costs.
This research, however, has been limited to two major fields. These are (1) a technology with regard to a generation method of assembly sequences for obtaining feasible assembly sequences, by taking the geometrical properties of the respective components to be assembled and systematically generating therefrom all possible assembly sequences; and (2) a technology with regard to an evaluation method for determining the efficiency of the ultimately obtainable assembly process during the product design stage, so that a design can be changed prior to reaching the production stage.
Therefore, since the above-described conventional technologies do not take into consideration the assembly process design itself, it is impossible to determine the most efficient assembly sequence at the time of designing a product.